


Bloodletting

by DuskyDawn7



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDawn7/pseuds/DuskyDawn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thrill seeker hears about Bill Cipher and decides to summon him. Things go downhill very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodletting

The scarlet slop fell onto your face all at once, its thick slurry making a resounding splat as it fell onto yourself and the ground. The blood was sticky, thick. You could feel some of the liquid trickle down your throat and the rusty taste made you want to vomit as your windpipe was assaulted by the substance. Choking on the red slurry, the shimmering triangle above you is practically glowing with pride as he observes his work. Eyeing you like a delicate treat, the beings voice takes on a god-like echo that reverberates all around you in a confusing droll. Wiping away the blood from your eyes, what little had crawled into your irises left behind a stinging sensation that made keeping your eyes open a difficult task. At first all the sights around you came in pairs of twos, only letting up once you found the luminescent glow of the being floating above you. For whatever reason, his presence made everything clear, straightforward. You feel like that isn't an accident.

"This," he says, summoning a golden cane from the void and twirling it around in the air as he addresses you. "is all the blood you've ever bled in your life!" Swallowing a clump of saliva that had formed in your mouth, you take an immediate step back from the entity. This is your blood?! You feel your stomach twist out of pure horror of this revelation. You ponder how on earth there was so much of the scarlet liquid, though you suppose that's what happens when you spend most of your life looking for the unknown. Cuts and bruises gained from creatures never seen before had left their mark on your body more than once. You doubt this experience would be any different. Watching the glowing being with a fixed gaze, he finds your discomfort quite amusing from what you can see. Trying to figure out what he's thinking, he circles around you in a predatory fashion, growing in brightness by the second. Before you can get a good beat on what the strange creature is going to do next, you suddenly find another wave of suffocating scarlet washing over you. What feels like a geyser pours into your mouth and down your throat. Unlike last time where you were able to hold back the urge to vomit, you aren't so lucky this time and end up emptying the contents of your stomach onto the emerald grass. Looking down at the reeking pool, the vomit was actually a writhing, fleshy mass of black tentacles that danced around in a rhythmic motion around the light of the demonic creature you'd summoned. You let out a shriek that echoed for miles.

Before you could escape the flailing abomination in front of you, its tentacles reach out and wrap around your legs. Reaching down to try and pry the slippery appendages off of yourself, you feel them tickle your skin as they crawl further up and another two lunge at your arms to begin pulling you down. As you try to arch yourself back up, the tentacles increase their pressure around you, reaching for your back and bringing you into an admittedly warm embrace. The black mass took over your sight and before you knew it, you were covered in a tar like paste that swallowed all light around you as you became one with the tentacles. You half expected to mutate into some hideous creature right then and there. You'd heard the demon was capable of doing such things. That isn't what ends up happening. When you feel brave enough to finally open up your eyes, you're met with complete darkness. There were no sounds, no color. There were no signs of life outside of yourself. You notice that you were flat on your back as if you'd fallen from a great height. Odd. You don't remember falling down. Could it have been the blood? Or the tentacle pile maybe? _No. That was all my doing_ , you heard in your thoughts. The sudden intrusion of the voice in your thoughts makes you recoil and cling closer to the..floor, you assume for the time being. That all too familiar echoing chuckle seems to bounce through your skull and leave behind an eerie, bellowing ring in its place. _Come on now. We're just getting started_ , the voice responds. It sounds like it's trying to mock you, but you can hear the tell tale hint of irritation in it as well. It's upset that you're not trying to defy it now. It wants its prey to struggle so it'll be more entertained. You wish you hadn't been senseless enough to play this game of cat and mouse.

Slowly getting to your feet, you peer at the darkness surrounding you before shouting, "Show yourself!" There's a moment of silence before you hear a _Fine_ reverberate in the back of your skull. The flippant way in which it's said sends a chill down your spine. The next thing you know the bright, beautiful light you'd seen earlier before the mass of tentacles came slithering out of your stomach suddenly appears. You could hardly keep your eyes off of it. Your eyes widened to take in every last detail of the light. There's the part of your brain that can still register logical thought and knows that you're being hypnotized by the light. This must be what a moth feels like when it's drawn into a flickering flame. Best to be careful when playing with fire. The light very suddenly dims, revealing a single triangular shape floating in the air, wearing a bow tie and top hat. "You called?" The shape says in a rather mocking tone. You shoot a disapproving glare at it. It simply rolls its eye. "You can stop calling me it, by the way. If you insist on wasting my time at least get my name right! Some free PR is the least you can do for interrupting me you worthless flesh pile." You're not sure what's more insulting, the fact **_Bill_** referred to you as a worthless flesh pile or that he really thought you were going to go around promoting him when all he's done thus far is pour buckets of blood on you, puke tentacles, and scare the hell out of you in general. "First of all, stop reading my mind. That's creepy. Second, I'm not interrupting you with anything. You're a demon and your job is to make deals when people summon you. You should be thanking me for giving you employment." The demon's pupil reverts into a thin slit at the last part you said, a deep silence filling the void around you. The dreadful silence makes you feel sick to your stomach and for a moment you think you might start puking up tentacles again until a boisterous laugh fills the air. It's unsettling to say the least.

"You think _I_ owe _you_? That's a good one! Next thing you'll tell me is that your pathetic species actually means something in the grand scheme of the universe as a whole and won't die off as pointlessly as it lived! You're real funny! **_Real. Funny._ ** The last bit the demon says echoes in a monstrous monotone that could, and probably would, scare most sane creatures away. It sounds otherworldly, as if the demon is tethered to this world by the thinnest of strings and chooses to float before you now only because he allows it. You're not sure what you expected when you first read the word dream dream in that old book, but it certainly wasn't this. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into have you? Oh, that's going to make this even better. You see, I'm a busy guy. I've got places to be, plans to put into action. You very rudely interrupted that and set me back a few more steps than I'd like. I've got to do something about that and since I'm here, I'm going to make my time worthwhile and have some fun! Buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride." _**For. You.**_ "Wait, you're supposed to hear me out first! I summoned you, that means you have to hear my deal!" You hear another echo of laughter only this time it's coming from all directions, even out of areas where it doesn't make sense. "Sorry! You should have been a little quicker on the draw! We're going to have some fun now!" And just like that the triangle vanishes.

You are completely alone again in the colorless void. You start to think you were safer when you could at least keep an eye on him. Now you're at his mercy and according to what you'd read and heard, Bill didn't have any. As you think that thought, you feel a subtle wetness in your mouth followed by something solid dropping onto your tongue. You can taste rust. Slowly, hesitantly, you open your mouth and reach up a hand to pull the mysterious object out. You can feel your fingers grow wet from the blood. You hold it in your palm for several moments. _**Take. A. Look.**_ You don't want to look. _**I. Said. Look.**_ It's subtle, but the tone in which the voice spoke clearly meant for that to be a threat. A threat to what you're not sure, but you knew if you didn't do as the demon said, he'd make this so much harder on you. Heaving a sigh, you open your hand and peer at what lay enclosed in your fingers. It's a tooth. Immediately using your tongue, you prod at each individual tooth in your mouth until you feel a very noticeable, fleshy gap that's accompanied by the taste of blood. Before you can fully process the loss of the tooth, you feel another hit your tongue. And another. And another. Panicking, you grab at one of your teeth and wiggle it. With little effort, it pops right out of the gum. Once you feel the teeth pile on top of each other and tickle the roof of your mouth, you dip your head down and spit them onto the ground. You can feel the blood trickle down your gums onto your tongue. You're toothless. You begin to laugh hysterically."That the best you got, demon? All my teeth falling out? Pathetic!" Your confidence betrayed the actual horror twisting in your stomach, but you chose to ignore it in favor of saving face. _**You. Haven't. Seen. Anything.** **Yet.** _ You were still laughing, but it calmed into a chuckle. This demon wasn't so bad. A mouth devoid of teeth wasn't going to scare you that easily, at least not as badly as blood being poured on you in untold amounts. You'll show him. Stepping over the teeth, you begin to head in a random direction. If worst came to worst, you could wander this plane of nothingness until the demon became bored with you or if you died from natural causes. Whichever came first.

For a long time, or what could be perceived as a long time, you are uninterrupted in your little walk in the abyss. You start to think the demon may have gone off to terrorize some other poor soul until you spot the first signs of life besides yourself fluttering carelessly through the air. Lazily flying above you is a single butterfly with golden wings and black spots dotting its paper thin appendages. It looked beautiful. As much as you knew it was a bad idea to trust anything in this place, you are quite honestly starved for some sort of attention that isn't coming from a demon. Holding out a finger, the butterfly wades back and forth before finally perching on you. It crawls up and down briefly on your skin, surveying the sights from this level. It's remarkably calm for a creature that would usually fly away at the first sign of contact of anything that looked vaguely threatening. Lifting up your other hand to try and graze the insects wings, it suddenly flits up past your face and leaves a hair line cut on your cheek. It feels oddly like a paper cut and stings just as badly as one. Feeling the trickle of blood crawl its way down your face, you shoot a glance toward the butterfly before hightailing it out of there. _Blade tipped wings_ , you thought. _What kind of madman turns a butterfly into a weapon_? You didn't stop running for a good five minutes by your count. Your lungs are burning and your throat has completely dried up to where it actually feels sore. You needed to escape the butterfly, though. It could come back and cut you to pieces. Once you feel safe, you fall to the ground, unable to care anymore over whether or not what you're laying on is technically ground. You curl in on yourself until you're in the fetal position and you feel your eyes begin to droop. Before you can get a wink of sleep, you hear the distant roar of flapping. Shooting your head up, you don't see any danger, but every impulse in your body is telling you to run for your life. You happily oblige your senses and scramble to your feet as quickly as possible to dash as far away from the distant beating of wings as you could.

You feel like dying. It feels like your lungs are about to collapse, your cheek is bleeding and while it isn't life threatening, it isn't coagulating and seems to endlessly bleed. The distinct signs of heavy blood loss are asserting themselves in your body in the form of you being lightheaded along with a weakened heartbeat. Running can't be good for your body right now, but you must escape the butterfly. Butterflies. Whatever abomination it was that was chasing you. You begin to cough up blood from how long you'd been running and as soon as you consider the possibility of stopping soon, you trip over your own feet and skid along the ground. You wanted to get up. Oh, how you wanted to get up and flee from this horrible situation, but as soon as you tried to rise back up to your feet, your legs buckle and you go crashing back onto the ground. In the back of your thoughts, you hear him laugh. Tears being to seep from your eyes. As your tears hit the floor, you hear your heartbeat far louder than you should. It'd been pretty prevalent for some time due to what felt like an unending run, but flesh, muscle, and bone had deafened the steady sounds of your heart. You feel yourself shake. You don't want to know what the demon did to you, but you can't escape him. He follows you in your thoughts, through the butterfly. Hell, even your own body can't be trusted. He made you vomit tentacles that sucked you into this lifeless void in the first place. You can't escape Bill. This is your fate.

As you accept the inevitable, your stomach begins to twist and the familiar gurgles of an empty s- Wait. That didn't feel right. Your stomach is supposed to grumble from the inside, not...Looking down, you are greeted by a horrific sight. Your stomach, pink and fleshy, makes bubbling noises as the gastric acids begin to eat at its lining. It's not just your stomach, though. Everything is inside out. Arteries pump blood frantically to your cheek in hopes of closing a wound that will never heal. Muscles ache from all the energy exerted from running the distance you had for as long as you had. Bones creek with eerie echoes. You scream as loud as your lungs allow you to, tears pouring from your eyes as the butterflies come in for the kill. You hadn't heard the roar of the wings, but it didn't matter much now. They flew around you in a circle, enclosing you until they took turns slicing open your flesh with sickening precision. They each left behind deep cuts that allowed the blood from your body to flow freely and pool onto the ground. The pain is excruciating and the only response you can find for this is to cry in agony. From what little you can see of your mangled form in the blood as it blends together, the butterflies had sliced open your stomach and the reeking smell of digested food and acids spilled and mixed with the smell of the rust. Unable to take the pain any longer, you grab one of the butterflies and use one of its wings to slice open your neck's exposed veins. Flinging yourself up from the ground, you wake yourself with a pained scream.

Taking in your surroundings, you find yourself surrounded by the welcoming forms of pine trees. All was dark, but stealing a quick glance at the sky revealed the familiar glint of stars shining in the heavens above. Below you, you could feel the grass tickle at your legs, the sweet scent of dew filling the air. Was it really all a dream? Were you safe? Feeling at your body, there were no clear indications of cuts or missing teeth or being turned inside out. There are no butterflies and the smell of rust doesn't fill your nostrils. You find yourself sitting in the middle of a circle, a triangle cleanly carved inside it with a knife. Outside of the circle are three blood red candles whose wicks have long since burned out and left behind the faintest of smoke trails in the fire's absence. It was all a dream. You're safe. Feeling the flood of relief rush through your body, you set your head back down in the grass and take in the rich earthy scent. Thank god. All is right in the world-until you're set ablaze. Blue flame swallows you up whole and the rancid smell of burning flesh fills the surrounding forest as your skin is eaten by unforgiving flame. In the deepest recesses of your thoughts, you can hear a low chuckle hum all throughout your being. **_I said we were just getting started._**

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, finally got my debut fic done! Thanks to everyone who gave their support and looked over the fic before it was posted. You guys are the best! I hope you all enjoy what will hopefully be the first of many fics from me.


End file.
